The Thoughts of Catherine Garret
by MichalK
Summary: I never could have guessed that this would happen to me. I couldn't actually be a witch? Right?
1. Finding Out

I woke up on September the first with a start. It was the first day of school. I was nervous but excited at the same time. I never had to take even a bus to school but now I'm taking a train! Also I never went to boarding school. The train left at eleven so I had to get ready. My mum and I were going at ten. I got up brushed my teeth and got dressed. I didn't know what the school was like I didn't even know what school I was going to. My mum just bought all my books and my uniform and I wasn't supposed to look at them. Wanting to keep my mother's trust I didn't but I was curious as to what was inside. I stretched and went downstairs. The smell of bacon filled my nostrils.

"Good morning, Catherine. I made you breakfast. It takes a little while to get there so we will leave in 43 minutes." My mum was always exact, always proper and always organized. She had to be to take up the role of two parents. I signed ok in sign language becuase my mouth was full of bacon. I swallowed the last gulp and went upstairs to pack my backpack and brush my teeth again so they wouldn't smell like bacon. There might be really cute boys there. I got my make up, laptop and phone and put them inside. I also put in my new yearly diary in there and some stationary for letters home. I hopped onto my bed with my kitten, Socks. For some reason my mum also got me a snow white owl instead of the parrot I wanted. I named her Snow White, even though she didn't have red lips or black hair, or Snow for short. I was just about to go downstairs when my mother said it was time to go so I got everything and went to the car. We drove to King's Cross and I looked around. The platform was nine. Or maybe it was platform ten. One of those. I chose a trolly and went to my mum. "Which platform?"

"Come." Was her response. She went to the pillar between nine and ten and just walked right through it. Just evaporated in between the platforms. I followed her into the pillar waiting for the crash but it never came. I too went right through. I opened my eyes just realizing that they were shut and saw a huge steam engine with Hogwarts Express on the front. My mouth dropped open and I thought it was going going to stay like that.

"See you in the summer!" my mom said pushing me into the train. I thought I froze I really did. There was a whole hidden platform in King's Cross. This was certainly weird but also exciting so I went on to the train ready for a new adventure.


	2. New Friends

Most of the train compartments were already full but I found one with only two boys and I knocked on the door and asked if I could sit there. They said yes and moved their things to make room for me. "Hullo." The boy with messy black hair and cute green eyes with big glasses which made him look dorkalicious. The other boy had red hair and a face full of freckles with a bit of dirt on his nose but I didn't say anything. He had kind chocolate brown eyes and a nice smile. The boy with black hair spoke again. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Catherine but everyone calls me Cat." Then I noticed the red hair boy looking at me weirdly. "What?" I asked.

"You didn't freak out or anything. He's THE Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Oh I'm Ron Weasley by the way." I was confused. Why would I freak out? He's just a person. I told him that.

"So?" Ron gave me a whatever look and continued to talk about this sport. I had no idea what they were talking about so I just sat down and tuned them out. Then he said something directed towards me.

"What house do you guys think you're going to be in. I'm 99 percent going to be in Gryffindor. My five brothers and my mum and dad have been in Gryffindor before me."

"I have no idea." Harry said. I had no idea what houses were.

"What are houses?" I asked. "I just found out about the wizarding world. My mom wouldn't tell me I don't know why." Ron answered me.

"There are four houses. Gryffindor, for the brave, Ravenclaw, for the wise, Hufflepuff, for the loyal, and Slytherin, for the cunning but the whole lot of them are terrible. The houses are like teams. You can gain and lose points for your house and at the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup. It's a big deal." They sounded interesting. I definitely didn't want to be in Slytherin. The compartment door opened and an elderly lady with a trolly was standing there.

"Anything from the lunch trolly dears?" Ron held up a soggy sandwich. "No thanks. I'm all set." My mum gave me quite a lot of money and Harry also had quite a lot so we pooled it together to get three of everything. We were munching away on all sorts of things like these jelly beans in every flavor. No, really every flavor like boogy, pepper and vomit. All the good ones too, of course. Also these chocolate frogs that could jump around but were edible, and they came with collectible cards. I got a Marvalo card. The compartment door opened again but this time there was a girl our age there.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his." We all said no. Then she turned to Ron. "You have something on your nose you know. Right there." She indicated a spot on his nose and he rubbed there. Then she left. A few minutes later we arrived at the station.

"First years over 'ere. First years over 'ere. Is this your toad boy? Better hold on to that." A booming voice was calling us. The booming voice belonged to a huge man with kind eyes and lots of hair. We got into boats and sailed away. We sailed for a while and we saw a huge, beautiful castle come into view. "Welcome to Hogwarts." The man said and we got out of the boats.


	3. Teams

A stern looking professor led us to a quiet room. I knew right away not to cross her.

"I am Professor McGonagall. When I come back to get you, you will be sorted into your four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw. I will be back in a few minutes." The professor said. Then she left. I looked around the dark room. To my suprise there were ghosts floating around! I thought they might be normal so I paid them no mind. A boy with blond sleek hair came up to us.

"Hello Potter. Nice to meet you again." Then he turned to Ron. "And you're a Wealsey. Father said that Wealseys all have red hair, freckles and more children then they can afford." Ron turned a deep maroon color. He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding familys are better than others. You don't want to hang out with the wrong type. I can help you there."

"No thanks. I think I can find out who the wrong type are for myself." Harry said cooly. He stalked away ignoring me completely. "That was Draco Malfoy. He's a real jerk." Harry said. I was going to respond but Professor McGonagall came back.

"I will now take you to the Great Hall." She said and we got in a line and walked there. We went to the front and she put an old hat on a stool. The hat's brim opened up like a mouth and started singing:

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where the bave dwell at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindars apart;_

_You might belng in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_Of you've got a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their king;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achive their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

"When I call your name you will come up and get sorted." Professor McGonagall said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A girl with blond pigtails went up. Afer a few moments the hat opened again and shouted

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!" Again,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" also became a Ravenclaw and "Brown, Lavender" became a Gryffindor. "Bulstront, Mildred" went to Slytherin while "Dean, Thomas" and "Finnagin, Seamus" both became Gryffindors. Then it was my turn. My knees were suddenly wobbly. What if I wasn't actually a witch? What if I sat there for a long time and never got sorted? Then I heard "Garret, Catherine". I went up nervously and took a seat. The hat went over my eyes and a heard a small voice.

"Hmm not a single drop of magical blood eh?" "_Not Slytherin. They sound like a horrible lot." _"You are very wise but also very brave. What to do? How about- GRYFINNDOR!" I ran to the table on the far left while "Granger, Hermione" was also sorted into Gryffindor. Pretty soon it was Harry's turn and I hoped with all my might that he would be in Gryffindor and I did the same for Ron. I got lucky and they both were. The headmaster, I found out later his name, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, stood up.

"Welcome!" He said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!" Then food appered on gold dishes at the table. There was everything from steak to these weird pepperment things. And the desert! Don't get me started on that. It was amazing! After every thing was cleared away, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Another welcome banquet has gone behind us! Now let us sing our school song! Everyone pick their favorite tune." Then the whole hall cried out:

"Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something plase,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we forgot,

Just do you best, we'll do the rest

And learn until our brains all rot." Everyone ended at different times, two of Ron's brothers, twins, ended last as they were doing a slow funeral march. I didn't sing at all. I didn't know the words. Then our prefect, Percy, another one of Ron's brothers, led us to a weird painting. It was of a fat lady with very red cheeks and a pink lacy dress. And it was moving! Moving! Then she even spoke to Percy.

"Password?" Percy replied with the wo most weirdest words I've ever heard.

"Caput Draconis. You'll need to remember that to get in everyday." I stored them in the back of my brain while I watched the picture swing open leading into a type of living room.

"This is the Gryfinndor commen room. Girls' dormitories to the right and boys' dormitories to the left. I said goodbye to Harry and Ron and went up to the dormitories. There four other girls with me. Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Parvarti Patil and Padma Patil. We said goodnight and we fell asleep.


End file.
